Disc drives are common data storage devices. A typical disc drive includes a rigid housing or deck that encloses a variety of disc drive components. The components include one or more discs having data surfaces coated with a medium for storage of digital information in a plurality of circular, concentric data tracks. The discs are mounted on a spindle motor that causes the discs to spin and the data surfaces of the discs to pass under respective hydrodynamic or aerodynamic bearing disc head sliders. The sliders carry transducers, which write information to and read information from the data surfaces of the discs. The disc drive is isolated from the outside world by a top cover sealed to the disc drive by adhesive gaskets.
There has been a long standing need for a simple and rapid means to remove the top cover from the disc drive that does not damage the disc in the process. Typical techniques can cause damage to the disc drive, the top cover, or the internal components of the disc drive. Commonly, disc drive components have been exposed to excessive shock during the removal efforts. Consequently, the disc drive components suffer damages from shock such as head slap and surface scratches.
Known approaches for removing the top cover generally fall into two types. The first approach is for operators to remove the top covers manually. In the past, hand tools or even screwdrivers have been used to pry open the top covers. The success of this manual technique is highly dependent on the skills of the individual operator. It is neither rapid nor reliable. It is also not suitable for large-scale disassembly processes. In addition, a common result of this manual technique has been to impart excessive shock to the disc drive and damage the disc drive components. A second approach has been to use a dedicated machine for removal of the top cover. However, such a device may shock the drives, or may not adapt to high volume rework production lines. Such devices typically work as stand alone tools.
Embodiments of the present invention address these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.